ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuevo Negative 10
Nuevo Negative 10 is a group of 10 villains, just like the first negative 10. But instead of enemies had already faced in the past, they are villains from other timelines. The plan for this group came from the leader, Eon, who posses the powers and the need for revenge to do this. Leader Eon Eon is a Chronian who wants revenge on Ben for his defeat at the hands of both Ben and Ben 10,000. He's the leader and founder of the group, replacing Driscoll in the original group. After resurrected by Animo, he planned his revenge on Ben, and was inspired by the efforts of Driscoll some many years ago. He realized that the mistake in the original plan was, was the fact that Ben was aware of the weaknesses the villains. To overcome this problem, he selected some of the strongest villains multiverse has to offer. But unbeknownst to everyone, he had other plans too. He didn't only used his portal, constructed with the help of Andrios Hi, to summon his comrades. He was under the employment of an even greater evil: Exodia! Members Cynox Cynox is a red evolved arachnachimp who's archnemesis is Ben's great- grandson Seth. Cynox was an Arachnachimp scientist who artificially evolved to his ultimate form. He took over Aranhaschimmia and has now targetted the Ultimatix 3.0, Seth's wielding. He's a nearly as dangerous Vilgax in the original series. Besides trying to kill Seth, also attempted to kill Ken, the grandfather of Seth and Devon, the father of Seth. In the group, he's the specialist about evolution. He replaced Animo in the original group Genocide Vasteel Heart '''was a general from a timeline with an alternative Ben. This Ben become part of the army after recieving the omnitrix. Heart created a exo-suit when ordered to built the ultimate defense suit. For this goal he combined secret military weaponary and alien technology. But instead of using it to become an Earth defender like the army made of Ben, he want to use the suit to conquer countries and even planets. He's a much greater threat than Vilgax ever was. In the group he's the right hand man of Eon and also used a strategist mastermind, replacing the Forever Ninja. Kevin 11,000 '''Kevin E. Levin '''doesn't really needs any introduction. After spent 32 years in the Null Void and this outside as well inside of incarcecon, gived him the opportunity to become a fiend like none have ever seen before, he had returned to Earth. After his defeat in Ken 10, Eon stole the egg that Kevin was trapped in. Promising revenge on Ben, he join the rangs as one of the main powerhouses of the group. Joining the rangs of this villainous group Kevin is one of the greatest threats Ben has ever faced. In the group, he is one of the two who have great knowlegde about Ben's aliens and is almost nearly designed as an anti-Ultimatrix weapon. He was recruited to replace Frightwig. Medusa '''Medusa '''is the mythological gorgon from Greek mythology and a enemy to Gwen 10,000 (The version who didn't took off her omnitrix.) Medusa was freed by Hex to defeat Gwen but several times failed. She was later hired by Charmcaster to steal the staff of Hex and during this robbery, she used her stone gaze on Hex. Before delivering the staff to Charmcaster, she had absorbed some of it power and is now able to summon other mythological creature to serve her. She once used a minotaur in an attempt to defeat Gwen but failed as well. In the group, she replace Charmcaster since she can use mana-based attacks as well, in lesser degree than normal warlocks but compensate this with a combination of deadly toxins and her gaze. Nosferatu '''Nosferatu is a Vladats warlord who's 500 years old. He's an enemy of 20 years old Gwen 10 since he tried to absorb her powers. Nosferatu is what they call an energy vampire, instead of sucking blood, he sucks energy. Normal earthly girls keep him alive for several years but he still has to feed his hunger from time to time to prevent himself from dying. But the anodyte powers of Gwen are a feast for him. Her energy should make him immortal. Nosferatu behaves like a gentleman and looks charming but under this facade lays a monster which devillish easily surpass that of all his new associates. His hypnotic abilities makes him the perfect fit for Sublimino's role. Ternion Ternion is a mutant and new enemy of Cooper 10. He was accidentally created by Dr. Animo. Animo tried to recreate his body and used a tar like solution, doing it in a mold made of cinderblock and bring it to life with electricity. But this went horribly wrong as the tar combined itself with the mold and the electricity, becoming the creature Ternion. Animo could escape just in time and Ternion started his rampage. Being a mindless creature of destruction, Ternion was a great threat to Bellwood. Cooper had to use Coopnubis to defeat this dangerous monster. In the group he's the wreacker, he's only used for destruction. Being an Animo mutant, he replaces Clancy. The Owlman Peter Maxwell was once a scientist in Cornwall, England. As he slightly became blind, he searched for a solution in the wildlife and enhanced himself with chemical compound, containing Owl DNA. His eyesight became better than it ever was, the only side effect was that they were redder than normal but he didn't care. Later the chemical compound showed more side effects, simply transforming him into a monster: The Owlman. With his new powers, he took over Cornwall, and made it his kingdom. His reign ended when a british version of Ben appears and defeat the birdman using Mantisaur. This enraged him the man and he became the same fiend for this Ben as Dr. Animo was for our Ben. In the group, he replaces Rojo. Ultimate Blight 'Ben Tennyson '''is the most dangerous of enemy of Ben 10,000. The radiation has evolved him into an even darker creature then during Ben 10: Alien Alliance. This evolution has enhanced his powers and even more inhumane. But because of this evolution, he needs to wear a special suit to keep him alive. His bones are also transculent but his muscles are disappeared. His skull is the only visible part of his body and lays in a nuclear flame. He start calling himself this, after being defeated by Ultimate Ben. After this defeat, he got much stronger and have nearly killed Ben three times. But his one of most notorious kill was the murder of Sunny. Recruiting him was a no brainer, with his powers and abilities of leadership, he was the perfect replacement for Acid Breath. Vilgax 2.0 ' Vilgax 2.0 '''is an enhanced version of Vilgax from an alternate universe where Ben 10,000 never took off his Omnitrix and was initially killed when Ben blew up the sewer system of Bellwood. Vilgax was later revived by Animo, modified to be able to counteract the effects powers of 10,000 different alien species, he was eventually defeated when he was frozen solid by Articguana. Vilgax 2.0 was later freed by Eon and Ultimate Blight and recruited to replace Thumbskull. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters)